A Night At The Treehouse
by Leenemans
Summary: Nigel finds Abby crying in her room. It's about him :O 1/5 fluff :D This is my first fanfic, tell me what I do wrong, R&R please


Night at the treehouse

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or Nigiekins cries

Summary: Numbuh 1 finds Numbuh 5 crying in her room.

My first fanfic, please tell me what's wrong (I'm Dutch and dumb)

Like I said, it's my first fanfic, but I read a lot of fanfics, I Have 3 big binders full at my homa (I printed it) and that's from a year ago, I read 50 pages a day (that's a lot for me, I don't like reading books xD): KND fanfics, Avatar and Fruits basket D

Night at the treehouse

**Numbuh 1's POV**

My eyes opened, I couldn't sleep, though I was exhausted. I took a glance at my alarm clock.

2:32 AM

I has been an hour since I went to sleep. Maybe I should take a walk…

When I walked trough the hallway of the tree house, I heard some noise upstairs (A/N: I my head, nigiekins sleeps downstairs and the rest upstairs so he can hear the alarm better and stuff).

I went up the stairs and checked the hallway. Nothing wrong. The shadow of the leaves projected themselves on the wall. It gave me a scary feeling, like in an old scary movie.

A smile formed on my lips with the thought of the stupid costumes and fake screams.

When I reached the top off the stairs, the sound was still there, but it was clearer now. It sounded like someone falling over and over again…. Banging, that was the right word for it.

My ears led me to the source of the noise. It was numbuh 5's room. The door was opened a little, so I could peek in.

Numbuh 5's light were off, but I could see her silhouette . She was standing against the wall, banging her foot against the wall, her head also against the wall using her hands for support. So shat's where the banging came from.

Now my instinct as a friend started working… I should go in, but maybe she wanted to be alone. I turned around to go away. I took a few steps but turned again. I couldn't leave her there, maybe she needs help. Asking won't hurt anyone… I think.

I knocked on the door. I heard she stopped banging the wall.

Softly she said 'who is it?"

'It's me' I responded, hoping she would let me in.

'come in' she whispered, her voice was teary,

she has been crying! There was definitely something wrong.

I went in and closed the door. She was sitting on her bed now, I looked at the spot she was standing one minute ago. There were some bursts in the wood, but I didn't care.

I sat next to her, the rim of her cap was pulled over her eyes. 'is there something wrong' I asked. It came out cold, although I wanted to sound worried.

'eh..ehh,' she stuttered 'I..eh..got rejected… sorta…'

Sorta? How can you sort of get rejected? She knows me well enough to know that I (mosly) say what I think to her.

'what do you mean sorta?' I said. Now it sounded like I wanted. Worried. I WAS worried… very worried.

She swallowed, took a breath

' well, I heard him talk to his friends…. He said them he didn't like me, that I'm just a stupid black girl who just thinks she 's cool.'

O no

'… He said I wasn't the kind of girl he was looking for'

Shit

'and that he hated me'

Ah crap. It's me. He overheard me, Patton asked me if I liked her, I said no and all he things she just said. But I didn't mean it, but she heard me. I just said it so he wouldn't know. Okay, I messed it up.

What should I do now?

'well, maybe he doesn't mean it'

Tell the truth, that's the best.

'huh?' her eyes looked up at me

'well, maybe he didn't mean that, and he just said it so that nobody would know. Maybe he does like you.'

If she wasn't listening, I definitely got her attention now.

'well…yeah…you know' I got her attention and then I couldn't say anything

**Numbuh 5's POV**

'well, maybe he doesn't mean it'

Whaaaat? I looked up to him. He was trying to tell me something. He probably knew I meant him. He just doesn't want to hurt me, he's my leader after all

'huh?'

'well, maybe he didn't mean that, and he just said it so that nobody would know. Maybe he does like you.'

Whooow! He likes me? Like I like him? No way!

'well…yeah…you know'

Okay, there he goes, stutter stutter.

I can't say I'm surprised but it's not typical either…

**Numbuh 1's POV**

I sighed 'What I'm trying to say is…'

'I love you'

She opened her mouth to say something, but I put my hand over het mouth. If she would say something now, I would probably have a black out and can't say anything anymore.

'I told Patton I didn't because he would tell the whole school then'

I removed my hand

'I understand, I wouldn't like it when everybody would know that….'

She took my sunglasses and came closer

'I love you too'

There

She said it

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Her arms were around my neck now. I pulled away and brought my face closer to hers, she did the same until our lips touched.

I felt my knees go week. We were still on her bed and I laid down with her on top of me.

Her arms were still around me and we feel asleep like that.

The next morning I woke up at 10, so I slept more then the other nights. Numbuh 5 was gone, so she must've been up.

I went to the kitchen and there she was, reading a book

"was it a dream?" she asked me

"no"

"pfoo"

Fromt then on, we were official boyfriend and girlfriend

Uh oh… what was I thinking OO

R&R please


End file.
